Frozen Warrior
by AnonymousStarz
Summary: A warrior, frozen in pure crystal ice, one of the main attractions in the Museum of Justice in the city of Gotham. She seems centuries old yet still a youth. For reasons unknown the Injustice League wants to thaw the girl out but failed due to the interruption of the Justice League. Now with a newly thawed warrior on their hands; Batman assigns the Young Justice team to watch her.
1. Chapter 1: Frozen

"_Muahaha_!" a crazed laughter echoed through the empty halls of the Gotham City's very own Museum of Justice dedicated to the famous team of heroes and heroines, all funded by a very wealthy man named Bruce Wayne.

The muffled cries of the security guards were silenced by the slit of their throats; their screams of help came in gargles of their own blood. The painted clown giggled animatedly driving a sharp dagger deeper into one of the deceased man's throat, twisting and turning the sharp metal to cut into the flowing arteries spilling down his neck.

"Are you done yet?" an irritated voice grumbled behind him followed by an annoyed sigh. The Joker turned his head to his comrades; the large Cheshire smile never leaving from his face as he ripped the knife from the dead man. The red liquid dripped onto the floor and the woman sighed again. "We didn't come here for fun and games," she spoke impatiently. "We were sent here to do a job and let's just get it over already!" her fierce look melted away into a worried one. "My poor babies haven't gotten any nourishing water," she cooed petting the large green vine beside her.

The Joker rolled his eyes but he kept grinning. "My dear Ivy, your plants will get their water just yet. But first," he turned his blood shot eyes to the large icicle statue that stood in the middle of the large round room; the main attraction. "-we must make a quick stop by the frozen department," he giggled gleefully and Ivy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Both villains made their way toward the large ice cube. Despite the darkness of the night; Ivy could distinctly make out the large ice dome. The closer they got to the large chunk of ice; the temperature of the room began to drop and the small vines wrapped around Ivy's arms to keep themselves (and her) warm. The Joker wasn't affected by the coldness and his giddy attitude seemed to turn up a notch when they stopped right in front of the icicle.

With the moonlight shining through the skylight above, they could make out a figure inside the ice cube. It was a female probably no than eighteen tops. She was dressed with a light gray sleeveless fighting kimono. The robe was wrapped tightly around her body with a black sash around her waist and the kimono only fell a few inches above her knees. Her feet were bare, with the exception of wrapped gauze wrapped around her ankles and feet.

Her stance was offensive her arms drawing forth a long red hilt as if she were to strike someone (the large ax in the front was also notable). Her long black hair was seemed to flow back from behind her and her eyes were steel gray; narrowed into a glare full of fury and hate and she looked as if she were gritting her teeth in anger.

"Amazing is she not?" The Joker laughed at Ivy's awed expression. "We shall crush the ice, let her thaw out and before you know it she'll be up and moving again!" he exclaimed excitedly his dark eyes glittering in the darkness.

Ivy scoffed raising her arms up into the air allowing the dark green vines to wrap around the frozen girl. "You're just as crazy as they come," she sneered.

The Joker shot her a leering smirk, "Thank you!" he chirped before cackling loudly.

Curling her fists; the vines crushed through the hardened ice. The Joker's eyes gleamed in the darkness at the new destructive masterpiece.

However his joy soon melted away when not only chunks of ice fell to the ground but along with pieces of glass as well. Both villains wiped their heads upwards to see Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman soar down from the skylight.

Immediately both of them scattered with only Superman chasing after the cackling laughter of the Joker and Wonder Woman following the slithering vines that disappeared into the shadows. Batman remained at the scene observing at the destruction of the two.

After minutes have passed both Superman and Wonder Woman returned empty handed. They both stood beside the Dark Knight observing what both villains have done. "What would the Injustice League want with a frozen corpse from centuries ago?" Superman asked voicing his thoughts and suspicions.

Batman shook his head. "She is not dead. In fact," the other two exchanged glances at his wary tone. "-she is very much alive."


	2. Chapter 2: Melted

A warm feeling reached to her heart and her finger's twitched. The girl's eyes fluttered opened, curling her hand into a fist and she rubbed her eye sleepily as if she had been slumbering all day. She tried moving her stiff muscles as she sat up. Her whole body was stiff and she was drenched from head to toe.

Reaching a hand to her face; she wiped off the water in attempt to dry herself. She looked around to trying to get a grasp of her surroundings. It was like she was in a small room and she was currently sitting on some sort of table. How had she gotten here?

A click of a door broke her out of her thoughts and she whipped her head around to see two men and two women walk in. All together the three had very unusual (and ridiculous) clothing with the contrast of bright and dark colors along with spandex suits.

The man in the bright blue and red clothes approached her. Feeling intimidated and outnumbered; she found herself crawling backwards, away from him to keep their distance away from her. Unknowingly she had reached the end of the table and the dark haired woman shouted, "Watch out!"

Frightened the girl scooted back only to fall off the edge of the high table. Collective gasps followed by the rush of footsteps. Peering over the edge caused them to stop in pure shock. The girl had caught herself just inches before she hit the ground.

The heroes watched in awe as she floated upwards before she curled up into a ball to protect and shield herself. Hesitantly the dark haired woman approached the girl, resting her hand on her damp shoulder. "It's alright," she said comfortingly. "None of us are here to hurt you; we only want to help you."

The girl slowly lifted her head up and bright silver eyes stared back into her own cobalt colored ones. She opened her mouth and asked, "Wǒ zài nǎlǐ?" [1].

* * *

Wonder Woman was completely off guard by her response. It wasn't a language that she had ever heard of. She turned to the others seeking help but received none when Black Canary and Superman either shrugged or had similar dumb fumbled expressions.

Batman, however, chuckled at his comrades' confusion. "It's not some alien language or a dead one from ancient times. She's speaking Chinese," he explained his eyes glittering with amusement behind his mask. Directing his attention to the floating girl he replied, "Nín xiànzài de wèizhì zhèngyì liánméng zǒngbù. Xǔduō nián guòqùle, yīnwèi nǐ de shíjiān, xiànzài shì 2010 nián. Wǒ de míngzì shì biānfú xiá, shénme shì nǐ de?" [2].

Almost immediately the young girl's eyes brightened when hearing the familiarity of her language's tongue. "Wǒ de míngzì shì yang." [3]. Her eyes lowered and she slowly sunk down till her feet rested firmly on the ground. "Xiànzài shì 2010 nián…" [4] she trailed off, lowering her head, her long black locks falling over her face to hide her sorrow.

Chinese translations: (brought to you by... google translate).

[1] Where am I?

[2] You are in the Justice League headquarters. Many years have passed since your time and it is now the year of 2010. My name is Batman, what is yours?

[3] My name is Yang.

[4] It is now the year of 2010...


	3. Chapter 3: Flying

With the discovery of the young girl's knowledge of the English language it made it easier for both Wonder Woman and Black Canary to help refresh her and educate her on the current dates and events.

After a long hot shower, her long matted and tangled hair was shampooed, conditioned and brushed till it was smooth as silk. Yang ran her fingers through her ebony hair. It was straight for the most part; except at the end they seemed to curl. She tugged on one of strand of hair as she studied her appearance through the large mirror.

She wore the clothes Wonder Woman and Black Canary had provided for her; a steel gray muscle shirt which looked like a tank top with really wide straps and wider holes for her arms to slip through. The cobalt colored jeans seemed to fit snugly against her legs and her feet were clad in white and blue striped socks. The shoes they had her wear were blue sneakers but they were called, "converse in pastel blue."

Her concentration was broken when she heard a deep voice clear behind her. She glanced up and through the reflection of the mirror she saw Batman and Superman, names given to her through Wonder Woman.

Both females stood beside them, standing up proudly at their work of art. Batman gave a nod of his head to show his approval. "Shall we get going?" Black Canary had mentioned something along the lines of meeting other people my age; someone to help me get caught up with the current dates. Yang slowly turned around to face them with a hesitant nod.

When they exited the building; Yang was greeted with a large black transportation device. She slowly began walking around it, her eyes never leaving the contraption; trying to decipher what it was. Hearing a chuckle, she looked up to see Batman standing beside her. She watched closely as he opened pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. "This is my transportation vehicle. It is called the Bat mobile," he explained.

Yang slowly nodded her head. She spotted that both Black Canary and Batman enter the car. Batman held the door open, as if waiting for her to get in as well. Yang hesitated but she shook her head. "Wǒ huì fēixiáng, ér bùshì." [1].

She spotted both Wonder Woman and Superman already in the sky; floating several feet above them. Yang slowly lifted her feet off the ground, her body feeling lighter and her heart soaring as she met up with the two superheroes.

Wonder Woman gave her a warm smile and Superman gave her a curt nod. Yang glanced at the ground and watched as she small black vehicle take off. She spotted both flying heroes take off after it and she followed suit.

Although she flew at a slower pace; she could see both superheroes just a few feet ahead of her. She glanced down at the barren ground, watching her shadow fly across the yellow dry grass. But soon barren ground slowly turned into paved concrete and she glanced up only to be taken back. Ahead of her were tall rectangular buildings, towering up to the sky. They were covered with shiny glass windows, so clear that she could simply peer inside.

The ground had turned into paved black roads where tiny cars in different shapes, size and models all drove in the same direction. Her eyes widened in awe at the many colors and she found herself staring at the small tiny people walking along the sides, each hustling and bustling to their needed destinations.

Something nudged her shoulder and Yang turned to see Wonder Woman floating beside her. Realizing she had stopped flying, she ducked her head in embarrassment before following the Amazonian. But she couldn't help but glance back at the city below. How long had she been gone?

Translations:

[1] I will fly instead.


	4. Chapter 4: New Name

What seemed like hours though in reality only a few minutes; Superman spotted a familiar non-mountain, mountain also known as… Mount Justice. "Here we are," he spoke up breaking the silence. He glanced back at the young girl. Yang was still mesmerized by everything around her. He then pointed to Mount Justice. "That," he said in an attempt to catch her attention. "-is Mount Justice. This is where you will be living for the next few days."

The girl tore her eyes from the beach and directed her gaze to where he was pointing. She slowly nodded her head in understanding and followed after Wonder Woman and Superman, who took off in that direction. Both heroes slowed their flying momentum to a halt and gracefully landed beside the Bat Mobile.

Almost immediately they stumbled and both whipped their heads to their right when the ground under their feet shook followed by a loud crack. Their eyes widened at the sight.

A small creator was formed just a few feet away from where they stood and Yang stood innocently right in the middle of it. Light silver eyes turned up and stared back into their gawking gazes. After what seemed like hours had passed; she gave them a simple shoulder shrug and casually walked out of the large hole.

"You never cease to surprise me," she heard Wonder Woman murmur softly.

The three began to make their way toward the mountain base. As they got closer to the entrance; Yang could see Batman's dark figure standing outside waiting for them. "You sure took your time," he stated blandly.

Superman shrugged with his own smile creeping onto his lips. "We took the scenic route," he replied.

A small visible smirk crossed over Batman's lips. "Alright then," he said curtly whipping around and heading into the cave. Yang watched curiously when a small metallic keypad appeared in the crack of the rock. After punching various numbers; the door opened and a robotic voice called out.

"Recognize: 02 Batman."

"Recognize: 01 Superman."

"Recognize: 03 Wonder Woman."

"Recognize: B08 Zhanshi." [1].

Yang blinked at the fourth name. She turned up to Batman for an explanation or introduction to this mysterious new person.

"Zhanshi shall be your new codename," Batman explained when he caught her questioning gaze. "I hope you don't mind but I have chosen this name for you."

_Zhanshi _Yang thought repeating the name over in her head. A small smile crept onto her lips and she nodded. "Wǒ xǐhuan tā. Xièxiè." [2].

He gave her a curt nod to acknowledge he heard her comment. "Black Canary is gathering the others as we speak," he spoke to her though it was directed mostly to both Superman and Wonder Woman. He then directed his attention towards the younger girl. "Let us introduce you to the others."

* * *

"Whoo!" the ginger headed male whooped excitedly pumping his fist into the air. "I wonder what Batman has requested for us. It must be a really important if he has to call all of us so urgently," he chattered excitedly to no one in particular.

All six members had been pulled out of school without any given information. All they could get from Black Canary was, "Batman has requested all of you for something very special."

The others were silent with curiosity; lost in their own thoughts and worries. Kid Flash however was more than happy to be pulled out of school. Although he did wonder why the he had called them out so suddenly; maybe a super villain they needed help defeating?! He immediately began hopping around unable to contain his excitement.

When they had reached the large room he spotted something that caught his shock. _Superman and Wonder Woman are here?! The big three members of the Justice Team! _He couldn't control the grin creeping up on his face. He could hear the others' murmur of confusion and surprise.

"Young Justice," Batman called upon everyone's attention. "I have something I need you to do. This mission will be the most important mission that you have ever received as your jobs in the Junior League."

The six teens blinked in surprise and Kid Flash straightened up proudly. "We accept the mission Batman," Robin spoke firmly though his voice also held his own excitement. "What is it we have to do?"

A small smirk crossed the Dark Knight's face, something that Kid Flash didn't know he was capable of doing. "Meet Zanshi," he answered stepping aside revealing a slender dark haired female.

The girl was hunched over slightly with her hands folded behind her back. Looking up; her face was unreadable but she gave them a shy wave of her hand.

Translations:

[1] The Warrior.

[2] I like it. Thank you.


End file.
